VPBE
* Dragon World 2018 skins ** New Legendary skin: * New skins: and |Latest = September , 2018 |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger profileicon.png|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Pythagoras profileicon.png|Pythagoras Bitey profileicon.png|Bitey Turret Jr. profileicon.png|Turret Jr. Infernal Amumu profileicon.png|Infernal Amumu The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: General League of Legends VPBE Champions ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , & . *** Tweaked artwork for , , , , , , & . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * - Reworked W ** Ezreal fires an orb that sticks to first champion or objective hit for 4 seconds. ** Hitting the orb with an ability or attack detonates it dealing magic damage. Detonating with an ability refunds the cost of that ability plus . ** 50. ** 12 seconds. * ** Now prioritizes target hit by . Upcoming Champions ; * - Rework ** *** When a nearby champion dies they become a , which nearby enemies by 30%. *** After seconds, the shatters, dealing X magic damage to nearby enemies. ** *** Lissandra's next ability periodically costs no . *** Iceborn's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Lissandra applies crowd control to an enemy with her abilities, excluding crowd control spell effects from items. *** seconds. * ** Missile speed increased on start, slowing down as it moves. Total travel time unchanged. * Various mana costs reduced. Skins * Harrowing skins for , & . Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - The Intermission: Tales from the Rift * Popstar skin for . Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - The Afterparty: Popstar Also for , & (They were leaked Leaked Popstar skins and then confirmed to be released in PBE on October. ''Riot Stellari's tweet) * Unknown skin for . Ask Riot: Kled Skin & Code Names Champion Roadmap ; New Champions :''The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. # "Colourful mage that won't stay hidden much longer." # "Locked away, with no release date in sight." ; Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and (Joint Update) #: - Visual and Gameplay Update #: - Visual and Minor Gameplay Update (Innate and W) Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Upcoming prisoner teaser.jpg|This champion is locked away, with no release date in sight. Upcoming mage teaser.jpg|This colourful mage is currently in hiding, but won't be much longer. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes